


going to blow my top

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Lost Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bandits & Outlaws, Banter, College, Cop Fetish, Crash Landing, Desperation, F/M, Feels, Ficlet Collection, Firefighters, Fluff, Food Kink, Kissing, Leather Kink, Modern Royalty, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Peril, Roleplay, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smut, Survivors, Time Travel, Undercover Missions, Uniform Kink, Western, Wet & Messy, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of X-Men Quicktaser short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinpeiHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/gifts), [neverending_shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_shenanigans/gifts), [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> Title from 'Start Me Up' by the Rolling Stones

1\. Table of Contents

2.  'Time in a Bottle' for anon

3.   ***** 'Oral Sex; Wet & Messy; Food Play' for anon

4.   ***** 'Texture Play; Clothing Kink; Role Play' for anon

5.  'Firefighter AU pt 1/2' for heartsandwinter

6.  'Firefighter AU pt 2/2' for princessryobutt

7.  'Barton Hollow' for neverendingshenanigans

8.  'Survivor' for bloomsoftly

9.  'Beer' for georgiagirlagain

10.  'Delayed Flight AU' for bloomsoftly

11.  'Princess and the Stable Boy AU' for Anon

12.  'Toasted Marshmallows' for anon

13.  'Boogie' for anon

14.  'Leggings' for anon

15.  'Corn Maze' for anon

16.  'Fairs' for anon

17.  'Tailgating' for anon

18.   ***** '[D2 Smut' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753210/chapters/47300677)

 


	2. 'Time in a Bottle' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Time in a Bottle' by Jim Croce.
> 
> Desperation, Feels, Romance, Time Travel

“When’s that portal thing open up again?” Peter asked.  

He knew.  He’d asked her a thousand times over the past few days. He knew exactly how much time they had left and that was the problem.   

“Eighteen hours,” Darcy replied.  “Or something thereabouts…maybe give or take a few minutes…”  

“What’s it like?  In your time?  You think I’d fit in? I mean…I live in my Mom’s basement here…can’t be much worse, right?” He made this sound that he regretted making the second it passed through his lips.  Something like an awkward dry laugh, but somehow  _more_  awkward?

Darcy turned to face him.  “Are you being serious?  You want to come through with me? I don’t know…I don’t know if they’d ever be able to open it back up again to send you back…”  

He shrugged.  “Okay. Maybe I don’t wanna come back.”  

Her eyes widened.  “Are you…are you sure?  We’ve only known each other a week, Peter.”  

“Best week of my entire life.  Why wouldn’t I want to extend that? I mean…if you’re okay with me tagging along…if not, I mean…I could stay.”  

Blinking, she reached for his hands.  “Okay.  Cut the glib for just a second.  Just be like…totally straight with me.  Are you telling me you want to come back with  _me_  into the future?”  

“I’ve known people who did it before.  I…” He looked down.  “I don’t want to wait seventeen years to find you again, Darce.  I’m not good at waiting.  And why should I, if I can come with you now?” 

He was smiling.  Couldn’t help it.  Not really. Not when they were finally talking about the thing that he’d been mulling over for the better part of two days.  Ever since she’d kissed him and ruffled his hair.  Ever since she’d made him feel like the greatest guy she’d ever met.  Him.  The greatest at anything that wasn’t running.  It was crazy, and he knew it.  But he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it.   

“But…” Her voice was lower, raspier. Thicker.  “You never even asked me to stay with you…”  

“Would you?”  

She nodded.  “Yeah.  In a heartbeat.”

His cheeks kind of hurt from smiling, so he draped his arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer. “Okay, but IHOPs have stuffed french toast in your time, so I think that’s definitely the way to go. Don’t you?”

“I think you’re just jealous of my iPhone.”  

“Yeah, you caught me.  I don’t love you at all, I just want an iPhone.”

“Whoa, wait a minute.  You love me?”  

He snorted. “NO. I just said I didn’t.  It’s totally the iPhone.”  

“Well.  I don’t love you either,” she returned with just a hint of haughtiness. “I’m just here for the sex and Ms. Pac Man.”

Laughing, he scooted down a little on the couch so his head was level with hers. “Okay, fair enough, but we haven’t actually  _had_  sex.”  

Not for lack of trying, but it just hadn’t happened.  Too many interruptions at the mansion, and now they were in his Mom’s basement…it just didn’t feel right.   

She swatted his shoulder playfully. “Right?  You’ve  _yet_  to put out, so I mean.  You  _have_  to come back with me.” 

 


	3. *'Oral Sex; Wet & Messy; Food Play' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Oral Sex, Food Kink, Whipped Cream, Wet & Messy

Darcy ran her tongue down the length of his cock, licking and sucking all the whipped cream off it.  Slurping even.  

Peter’s hand went to the back of her head.  “Darcy…fuck…keep that up and there won’t be a part two…”  

She hummed, sucking the head of his cock into her mouth and rolling her tongue over the head.  She released him with a wet pop.  “Stop tasting so good…”  

“I don’t taste good,” he chuckled. “Unless you like dick.”  

She licked her lips and grinned.  “I like your dick. And I love you.”  

He moved quickly, pressing her back against the bed, sucking a mark on her jaw as he rocked against her.  “I love you…and I want you…”

“Wait…can we…move this to the shower? Your dick was a sugary treat tonight and I don’t think that needs to travel to other places…ya know.”  She shrugged.  

“Oh right…” He stood up, pulling her after him as they made their way to the bathroom.  

She reached over to wrap her hand around him, stroking as he turned on the water.  “And you can fuck me against the wall…and use that massaging shower head…and the amazing water pressure?”  

“Oh, I love that shower head…” he murmured, allowing her to lead him into the hot stream of water.

She was soaping up his dick, rubbing and stroking as she kissed him.  Making sure to rinse all the soap off before she backed up against the wall.  

He was sliding into her before he could stop himself, pressing her in just the right places. All the ones that made her cry out, made her toes curl.   

He loved making her toes curl. 

 


	4. *'Texture Play; Clothing Kink; Role Play' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Leather Kink, Smut, Cop Fetish, Role Play, Uniform Kink

“Look, I know you did it, Maximoff.  I know you fucking did it.  And you know it…”  She ran her hand over his cheek, noting the ragged breath it drew from him.  “It’s really just a matter of you confessing so we can all go home.”  

When she’d been squeezing into this leather-y dominatrix-esque cop get-up earlier, she hadn’t really been sure if she could do it.  Not just fit into the leather, but all of it.  The bad cop persona, the jewel heist role play.  

But now that she was in the thick of it?  And she had Peter’s dark brown eyes fixed on her like that, practically quivering there in the chair where she’d handcuffed him.

He liked being manhandled.  Or…woman-handled as the case may be.  

She flexed her hand in the leather glove, noting the creak of the fabric and how he shifted in his seat.  

She reached down to palm him in his jeans, surprised by how hard he was.  Poor thing.  She decided to take pity on him and give him what he wanted.  

Tugging open the button on his pants, followed by the zipper, she reached inside to pull him out.  “I have ways of making you talk…”

He exhaled deeping, a whispered ‘fuck’ drifting through the air as she softly stroked his cock with her leather gloved hand.  Nothing that would chafe, just teasing him really.  

“Still nothing?” she murmured, grasping him around the base before lowering her head into his lap.  

“Oh fuck…fuck me…” he groaned.  “Darcy…please…ohhhh, fuck me…I’ll say whatever you want, just fuck me…” 

 


	5. 'Firefighter AU (pt 1/2)' for heartsandwinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2017
> 
> Firefighters, No Powers

“HEY, PETE!”

Peter heard his name being called from across the station. It sounded like Logan. 

“PETE!  YOU GOT A VISITOR!”  

He stood up from his seat, following the sound until he almost stopped dead in his tracks.  

It was her.  

Of course, the last time he saw her, she was wearing a pink satin nighty and shivering on the sidewalk in front of her smoldering building.  Tears in her eyes because she thought she’d lost her cat.  

He brought it up to her timidly, “Excuse me, ma’am.  Is this your cat?”  

And that’s when she’d really burst into tears.  He hadn’t gotten her name.  But she apparently got his.

Today, she was wearing a pencil skirt.  Blue and yellow top.  Matching jacket.  And her hair was up.  But he’d recognize that face anywhere.  

She smiled, holding something out in front of her.  “Sorry…I hope this isn’t like…against the rules or anything…I’m…”  she stopped, looking around the station.  “I’m not getting you in trouble, am I?”  

He was supposed to talk now.  Right.  He looked down at her hand.  A tupperware container.  Full of cookies.  Honest to god cookies.  

“No, this…this is fine…I mean…I’m a public servant.  You’re allowed to…I’m allowed to…”  

“I’m Darcy Lewis…” she said quickly, holding out her hand.  “You saved my cat?  I was wearing like… a pink nighty and freezing my tits off the last time you saw me…”  

“No, I remember…” he said, holding the cookies in both hands because he’d forgotten what else to do with them.  

She had her purse on her shoulder, and she hiked it up further.  “I know you’re probably busy…but I wanted to thank you again for saving Bowie…I thought I’d lost him for sure.”         

“No problem, Ms. Lewis…”  

“Darcy.”  

“Darcy…” he repeated.  “No problem, it’s…what I do.”  

“I…um…was going to leave my number on the bowl…so you could…you know.  Give it back.  But…I looked it up and apparently, that’s frowned upon, so…” she pressed her lips together.  “So I didn’t.”  

“Yeah…” he looked down at the bowl and back up at her.  “Listen.  I go to this…bar after work…Phoenix’s?  A lot of us do…”  He gestured behind him.  “But if I were to see you there sometime…I could get your number…and get this back to you?”  

She smiled, her cheeks reddening a little. “Would I be able to find you there tonight?”  

“Probably sometime after six…”

She nodded. “Will you have time to eat all those?” She pointed down at the cookies.  

“They’re as good as gone…” he said with a smirk.  

“I…I hope to see you again…”  

“Me…me too.”  

“I’ll go…let you get back to work.”  

“Thanks for…” he raised the bowl again.

“No problem!” she called over her shoulder.  “It’s what  _I_  do!”

 


	6. 'Firefighter AU (pt 2/2)' for princessryobutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2017
> 
> Firefighters, No Powers

Darcy gathered up her courage and stepped in through the door of Phoenix’s bar.  

There was a red-haired woman behind the bar and a dude with an eye patch serving beers.

And there were probably a hundred firefighters in here.  Of which, probably half turned towards the door to watch her come in.  She wanted to die.  Or turn around and leave.  

And then, once again, Peter saved the day.  He stood up and waved at her, walking towards her and meeting her in the middle amidst a slew of whistles from the others at this table.  

He was wearing that same tight t-shirt.  That same pair of work pants that hugged his ass in all the ways that pants SHOULD hug an ass.  

And she was the same dorky idiot she had been that afternoon.  

“You came,” he said, grinning widely like he wasn’t expecting her to show.  

“Well…yeah,” she answered.  “Why wouldn’t I?”  

“You…uh…you wanna come sit down?  I’ll buy you a beer?”  

She faltered a little. “You don’t have to do that…”  

“You baked me cookies?  And your apartment burned down, so I can only assume you did this by magic or easy bake oven,” was his reply.  “So…yeah.  I’mma buy you a beer, gorgeous.”  

Darcy blushed.  She blushed  _hard_.  “You saved my cat.”  

“That…is my job.”  

“Saving cats is your job?”  

“Saving cats named Bowie – kick-ass name, by the way – and putting out fires.  Yes.  That’s my job.  You baked me magic cookies. Which, unless you own a bakery, isn’t part of your job…”  

“I actually do own a bakery…”  

His eyebrows went up.  “Okay…that’s…I didn’t know that.  Still.  You didn’t have to do this.”  

She was having a hard time arguing with him.  “Okay.  You buy the first beer.  Second one’s on me.”  

“Deal,” he turned momentarily and waved at the guys at the table he’d left.  “Let’s sit somewhere else, though.  And you can tell me about your magical bakery.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Full fic here in progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770362/chapters/26535045)


	7. 'Barton Hollow' for neverendingshenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2017
> 
> No Powers, Western, Outlaws

“I still say you should cut your hair…”  Peter muttered under his breath.  

“Look son, I ain’t cutting my hair this late in the game…it’s the only pretty thing I have on me,” Darcy retorted as she worked to braid it all back close enough to her head so she could fit it under the hat.  

“You know that ain’t true, Gorgeous.  Besides, can’t ya just leave it down? They all know you’re a woman by now.”  

“It gets in the way.”  

Peter took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.  “You’re impossible, Darcy.”  

“Yeah?  Well you’re lucky you’re so pretty or I wouldn’t keep you around.”

He snorted.  “I’m a good thief though. Quick on the draw, too…”  

“Y’ain’t quicker than me…”  

He raised his eyebrows.  “That a challenge?”  

She smirked, leaning forward to steal a kiss.  “Not in the way you think.”  

His arm slinked around her waist, pulling her away from the mirror and flush against his body.  “Tell me again what we’re gonna do after we rob this bank today?”  

“We’re gonna ride off into the sunset…”  Her arms linked around his neck.  “And we’re gonna live happily ever after.”  

His mouth twitched up into a grin.  “Tell me about the Oregon part.”  

“We’re gonna get us a covered wagon, Peter.  And we’re gonna ride far away from here and start a new life.”  

“Brand new,” he repeated.  

“Brand. New.”   

 


	8. 'Survivor' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2017
> 
> No Powers, Plane Crash, Lost AU, Crash Survivors, Peril

Peter woke up – his ears ringing – to the wide scared blue eyes of the cute girl he’d been flirting with across the aisle not twenty minutes ago.  

It was hot all of the sudden.  So fucking hot.  And she was tugging on his arm.  What the actual hell?  He was trying to sleep!

But she wouldn’t let up so he sat up, his eyes finally taking in the surroundings.  He was on a sandy beach in front of one of the plane’s engines.  It was smoking and Cute Girl was trying to get him to move.  

So he did.  He grabbed her arm and jumped up, running with her until they felt the heat of the explosion behind them and they were thrown.  

His ears popped and the sound was deafening.  

He kept his hand in hers as they moved back towards the woods with the rest of the survivors.  There was a pregnant woman clutching her stomach, an older man staring catatonically into space.  A couple of crying kids with their parents.  

And then someone grabbed his arm, yanked him away.  Put him to work.  

He was carrying the wounded to a makeshift trauma tent in no time.  It all happened so fast, he wasn’t sure it was really happening or if this was some kind of elaborate dream.  

It wasn’t until he was sitting under the shade of an honest-to-god  _palm_  tree, sipping from a bottle of water he’d just been handed, that he realized the full repercussions of what had just happened.  

“So we’re pretty lost…” A somewhat familiar voice mused.  

Cute girl plopped down on the sand beside him.  He really needed to learn her name.  Her hands were dirty, and her hair was all mussed.  There was a streak of something on her forehead.   

“That’s what I gathered…” he replied.  

“I’m Darcy, by the way…” she held out her hand.  

He took it.  “Peter.”  

She squeezed.  “Everyone’s pairing up.  Desert Island Buddies?”

He nodded.  “Desert Island Buddies.”  

He tried not to think about how neither of them let go of the other after that.  He kept her hand in his.  Pulled her closer when the sun started setting.  

Pulled her even closer when whatever-the-hell-in-the-woods started roaring and shaking the trees around.    

He couldn’t think about what this thing was with Darcy.  Not when the most important  _thing_  was that they survive the night.   

“What the hell was that?” she asked, her arms tightening around his middle as he pulled the scratchy in-flight blanket up over the two of them.  

“No idea…” he whispered.  “Just sleep.”  

“What if–”  

“Darcy.  The worst has already happened.  It’s all uphill from here.”  

“You say that like you know for certain.”  

He didn’t reply.  Because he couldn’t without lying to her.  His fingers carded through her hair, snagging in the knots.  He steadied his breath and felt her start to calm.  Start to drift.  

Her nose whistled while she slept.  And he kept his eyes on the woods.  

Because something told him they weren’t alone on this island. 

 


	9. 'Beer' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> From [this list](http://reyvelation.tumblr.com/post/112146409400/aus-id-love-to-see), I work at the checkout and you’re clearly not old enough to buy that au
> 
> No Powers, Alcohol

Darcy sighed heavily, eying the beer that the clearly underage guy was trying to purchase from her.  

“Look dude…I’m barely twenty-one myself.  And I know for a fact, given the way you’re looking around all shifty and whatnot…you’re not old enough to buy this.  And I’m going to ask you for your ID, and you’re going to give me a fake one.  And then my ass could be held responsible for your poor decisions…”  

He slid his ID across the counter.  "I’m totally old enough.  And that’s real.“  

She glanced incredulously down at the I.D.  "Sorry, Peter, if that really is your name.  I don’t feel comfortable selling this.  You’re gonna have to go to another register.”  

He narrowed his eyes, but broke the glare with a laugh.  "You wanna hang out later…" he looked down at her nametag.  "Darcy?“  

She shook her head.  "Nah.  I’m probably gonna go get a drink after work.  Because I’m old enough to do things like that.” 

 


	10. 'Delayed Flight AU' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> From [this list](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/stollls/154918776568), waiting for a delayed flight at 2am
> 
> No Powers

Darcy groaned and tried to stretch out in the seat.  

“So…are you regretting not taking that rescheduled flight?” Peter asked, leaning down slightly to pull her legs up into his lap.  

It made the armrest dig uncomfortably into her back, but the thought was pure, so she shifted slightly and shook her head.  "We’re not missing this.“  

"If you wanted to miss it, I wouldn’t blame you.”  

She shook her head.  "It’s important to you.  It’s your dad. Might be the last chance you have.“  

He sighed heavily and ran his fingertips up her bare calf.  "Yeah, but we could totally cash in our tickets and get some to Barbados or something.  No reason to spend your week off from work in some rainy town, some tacky motel,  waiting outside some prison to see my stupid dad.”

“Stop trying to back out.  You’re doing this.   _We’re_  doing this.  I mean…we’re already halfway there.”

“You’re right, the hard part is  _truly_  over,” he deadpanned, trying to mask it with a half-hearted laugh at the end.  

Darcy sat up suddenly, swinging her legs back down to the floor and making her head spin from the changed position.  Pressing her lips firmly to his, she ran her fingers through his hair.  "Hard part’s not over. That’s why I’m coming with you. I love you, and you deserve this.“

"I don’t deserve  _you_ ,” he countered weakly, his lips twitching up into a smirk. 

“Yeah well…” She returned the smile.  "You know that, so it’s okay.“  

 


	11. 'Princess and the Stable Boy AU' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Modern Royalty, No Powers

Her lips were on his before he could catch his breath.  His mind swam with every filthy thing he’d ever thought about the Princess.  Her hands were grappling with his shirt, yanking it from his waistband.  

“Your…your Highness…” he stumbled with the titles.  He couldn’t think.  Her hands were so soft.  

“When my hands are down your pants, it’s  _Darcy_ …”  she whispered with an impish smirk.  

“We can’t do this here…” he murmured, peppering her lips and throat with kisses.

“You’re right,” she agreed, releasing him.  It wasn’t the first time they’d done this.  It was almost as if they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.  It never amounted to more than a heated couple of minutes.  Lots of kissing.  Lots of groping over clothing.  Nothing to show for it, though.  And he always expected Darcy’s husband, the prince, to happen upon them and order him shot or something.  

“Come up to my room… I’ll tell my assistant to expect you.”

“Wait…what?”  He frowned.  "What about the…your husband?“  

She snorted.  "He’s not here.  He’s never here.  Even when he is, he’s not with me.”

“So he’s not…”  

“Are you kidding?  He’d probably give you a medal of courage for putting up with me…” Her tone was in jest, but the look in her eyes was sour.  

He felt kind of stupid for worrying about the prince.  If he was stupid enough to let her go, then Peter wasn’t going to give him a second thought.  "I’ll be there…want me to…I dunno…bring anything?“

Darcy smiled, and it kind of made him want to melt into a puddle.  She had that effect on him.  And then she looked him up and down and shook her head.  "Just come as you are, Peter.”      

 


	12. 'Toasted Marshmallow' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

The marshmallow was a little overdone and charred.  And Darcy, being the dainty little thing that she was (HA!) had decided to  _attempt_  to bite it in half.   _Attempt_  being the operative word here. 

Peter snorted back a laugh when all she succeeded in was making a huge mess.  Marshmallow everywhere.  

Of course, then he leaned over and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, which ended up being the messiest kiss she’d ever had with someone.  

The messiest, stickiest, hottest kiss she’d ever had with  _anyone._

So that laugh was  _completely_  forgiven. 

 


	13. 'Boogie' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2017
> 
> Undercover

“Alright, Peaches. Let’s boogie,” Peter jutted his thumb over his shoulder, eyes darting around, likely taking in the clientele at this exclusive nightclub Xavier’s mind games had gotten them into. “You got your info and I don’t like the way these dudes are looking at you…”  

Darcy narrowed her eyes, keeping a watch on one of those dudes in particular. “Normally, I wouldn’t be into this weird protective thing you’re doing, but I’m inclined to believe you. I think my cover’s blown.”  

“Say the word and we’re out of here,” he replied, cracking his neck in preparation.  

“The word,” Darcy said, reaching for him.  

She was barely able to duck her head before they were zipping out of the nightclub and into the actual night.  

They didn’t stop until they were back at the front door to Xavier’s mansion.

And her head didn’t stop spinning for a few minutes after that.

 


	14. 'Leggings' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Kissing, Fluff

Peter’s hand moved over her thigh, the slick fabric of her leggings doing nothing to impede the motion. He could feel her grin against his lips.  

“What?” he asked, smirking a little, because he already knew what she was going to say.  

“Nothing… just feels like you’re developing an attachment to my leggings…” Darcy said, reaching down to cover his hand with hers. “The good stuff’s underneath, you know…” she winked.

He shot her a perturbed look, which was kind of difficult, given how adorable she was being. “Let me do my thing, Peaches. Believe it or not, I like to take some things  _slowly_.”

“How slow?” she asked. “Just a ballpark, because I  _do_  have work in the morning.”

He removed his hand from her thigh,shifting on the sofa and tugging on her a bit to urge her into his lap. “You’re so worried about it, why don’t you drive?”  

“Gladly,” Darcy replied, leaning forward to capture his lips.

 


	15. 'Corn Maze' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff, Kissing

Darcy broke off the kiss, and giggled when Peter chased her lips, his fingers tangled with hers as she slowly turned away and led him further into the maze.

“You know…” he said softly, “I can have us out of here and back to the car in like… five seconds.  Hell, I can have us back  _home_ in ten. If you wanted to… you know.”

Grinning, she pulled him into her arms again, basking in his warmth as he sought out her lips. “See, the thing is…I do _wanna_ …   _you know_. But I also enjoy a little titillation. So, I mean…”

“I can titillate you to the moon and back at your place…”

“Or,  _I_  can titillate  _you_  right now, which is infinitely more fun.”

 


	16. 'Fairs' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff, Banter

“Which bear? The pink one?” Peter asked, cracking his knuckles in a way that totally gave away what he was about to do.

Darcy quickly reached for his hand. “Wait!”

He froze, glancing down at her hand in his before lacing their fingers tightly. “What’s the matter, gorgeous?”

“Nothing, but you know… as adorable as it is when you steal everything… maybe we could just… play the games instead?”

“The games are rigged,” he protested. “There’s no way I’ll win you that bear without cheating just a little.”

Darcy weighed the options before responding. “Okay, but wait till we’re ready to leave first. I wanna ride the ferris wheel without a bunch of drunk carnies chasing you down because you stole a teddy bear.”

 


	17. 'Tailgating' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> College, No Powers

Darcy swung her legs back and forth, drumming her fingers on the edge of the truck’s tailgate and wishing she’d brought more beer. Or at least thought to grab one before the frat guys came barrelling through.

“Fucking meatheads,” she muttered, reaching into her pocket for a stick of gum.

“Hey don’t unwrap that,” said a voice from behind her. She heard the pop-hiss of a beer and suddenly there was one in her hand. Icy cold and frothing everything.

She took a sip and grinned at the voice and the guy it belonged to.  "Thanks, Pete.“

"No problem,” he said, hopping up on the tailgate with her.  The truck creaked, but he didn’t seem to mind.  He pushed his silvery hair out of his eyes and nodded towards her empty cooler. “Kappa Sigma Psi?”

“Yeah. Fuckin’ bozos.”

He chuckled and leaned over to check her shoulder with his own. “You can’t bring a cooler full of beer to a tailgate and not share it with  _everyone_ , Darce.”

“I don’t mind sharing with everyone. Just not Kappa Sigma Psi. How’d you save this one?” she asked, frowning when he pulled another can from his hoodie pocket. “And  _that_  one?”

He smirked, shrugging as he popped his open. “Just found it.”

“You stole them.”

“I  _found_  them.”

 


	18. *'D2 Smut' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _   
>  _#D2 - “You got started without me.”_   
>    
> 
> 
> Smut 

Peter zipped into bed, sliding up behind her and running his fingers down her arm until they covered hers. “Aww…” he murmured, pressing down and swirling. “You got started without me…”

“You said I could if you were late…” Darcy whispered, her breath catching in her throat as Peter tugged her hand away completely.

“Define late… because by my watch, I was like… three minutes late.”

“Late is late…” Darcy couldn’t finish her thought because Peter had zipped beneath the covers and hiked her thigh up over his shoulder.

“Guess I’ll make up for lost time, then..”


End file.
